Legion of Superheroes: Unlimited
Legion of Superheroes: Unlimited This is an animated series about Superheroes. Characters '''Superman''' The first season introduces a teenaged Clark Kent who is about to move from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville_%28DC_Comics%29 Smallville] to Metropolis. He knows of his abilities but doesn't know what to do with his future (similar in nature to the Clark Kent featured in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallville Smallville]'' television series). After travelling to the future, young Clark assumes the identity of Superman and gradually learns to control his abilities, becoming the hero he is destined to be. At the end of the first season, he returns to the present around the same time he left in the first episode. In Season Two, Superman returns to the future after spending two years in the past and gaining more experience with his powers and starting his superhero career in the present. A second Superman also appears in Season Two called "[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Superman_X&action=edit&redlink=1 Superman X]". This Superman (later given the name Kell-El) is from the 41st century and was created from Superman's DNA & Kryptonite (Thus making him immune to the green rock) as a living weapon with different abilities (one of them is shooting green crystals from his hands). His main foe in the 41st century is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex Imperiex], who travels through time to the 31st century, forcing [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Superman_X&action=edit&redlink=1 Superman X] to follow him into the past and recruit the Legion to help him. He becomes the boyfriend of Saturn Girl in season Three. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garth_Ranzz Lightning Lad] is the eager and hot-headed unofficial leader of the team. Prone to fighting first and thinking later, he can come off as brash at first, but does seem mostly well intentioned. The lightning bolt scar on his right eye sometimes flashes brightly in times of battle. He is in love with Saturn Girl. In the episode "Chained Lightning" Imperiex destroys his right arm, and gained a new bionic one, model Cybernetic 4000. Founding member of the Legion. Has a twin sister, Ayla, and an older brother, Mekt. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_Girl Saturn Girl] is a level-headed character with mental powers. She is composed at all times, but also very physical (she is depicted as more of a hand-to-hand combatant than her comic book predecessors). Tucker said that fellow animation creator [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glen_Murakami Glen Murakami] thought of her character as someone who doesn't really understand personal boundaries; always touching people and knowing their deepest thoughts.[''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]''] Among her mental powers are abilities not traditionally associated with the character in the comics, such as telekinesis and the power to mentally create an explosive force field called a thought blast (which is so draining that she passes out afterwards) and the ability to go into a healing trance when unconscious (she can still mentally hear others in this state). In the Season Two premiere, she was put into a healing trance after a battle with Esper and awakens in episode 2.09. Founding member of the Legion. She becomes the girlfriend of Superman in the season three. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainiac_5 Brainiac 5] He is the series' youngest (as of Season One) and smartest Legionnaire. He can transform his robot body in various ways. For the purposes of the show, his character has been altered by making him an outright robot (the comic book version is flesh-and-blood). His deep desire, though, is to be more human, like his teammates. Thus, in a way, he's somewhat like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinocchio Pinocchio]. This version of Brainiac 5 is closest to the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super-Heroes_%281994_team%29 reboot]" version in personality and includes the robotic aspects of the character [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gear_%28comics%29 Gear].[''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?]''] James Tucker has always thought of him as kind of a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Man_Tate Little Man Tate]"-type character; a kid who is so smart he's sent to college when he's only 12. Tucker has said he was inspired by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Coipel Oliver Coipel]'s rendition of him when designing him. A holographic representation of his deepest fear in episode 1.04 ("Fear Factory") implies that his people the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coluans Coluans] do not approve of his desire to emulate humanoids. He greatly desires Superman's friendship. Although there is much controversy over this subject, there is ample evidence to prove he has exceptional feelings for Shrinking Violet, although many fans also point out evidence of feelings for other characters, including Dream Girl, Superman, etc. In the season two finale, he turns into a human and leaves the Legion until he adjusts to his new human emotions. The cancelled third season was to focus mostly on his redeeming of his own evil actions which were ultimately controlled by Brainiac.[''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]''] Brainiac 1.0, who was destroyed by Brainiac 5, was resurrected as Brainiac 6 at the very end of episode 2.13. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantom_Girl Phantom Girl] is, according to James Tucker, "a princess who is kind of spoiled, but ultimately very devoted to being in the Legion. She has a somewhat sarcastic attitude to cover the fact that she really gets a kick out of finally being with other kids like herself." In addition to her traditional powers, she has displayed the ability to turn other people and objects temporarily intangible, though this seems to strain her. Phantom Girl has also been shown to disrupt electrical systems by passing through them. Her mother is the president of the United Planets. She is most often seen with Timber Wolf, for whom she seems to have some feelings. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouncing_Boy Bouncing Boy] is a friendly young man who appears in either an overweight humanoid form or in a giant [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ball ball] shape. He enjoys eating and is sometimes played up as the comedic character. James Tucker considers him the everyman member of the Legion; very down to earth and pragmatic. "In a lot of ways he plays [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonard_McCoy Bones] to Brainiac 5's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spock Spock]. In episode 1.11 ("Chain of Command") Bouncing Boy was elected leader of the Legionnaires, much to his own surprise - although in Season Two he no longer seems to be in command. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triplicate_Girl Triplicate Girl] (was also known as Duo Damsel) is one girl who was born with the power to transform into three nearly identical selves. She has demonstrated martial arts skills (which, when combined with her natural teamwork, makes her a worthy adversary). On the team, she often operates communications, and appears to have an attraction to Bouncing Boy (a nod to their [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths pre-''Crisis''] marriage). One of her duplicates was killed in the paradox created by Imperiex in the 41st century, and she became known as Duo Damsel. The emotional dismay her two other selves showed at her death suggests that each of her "triplicates" has a semi-separate awareness and identity. At the end of Season Two, the white duplicate returned from the future alive and well. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timber_Wolf_%28comics%29 Timber Wolf], debuted in the self-titled second episode. Brin Londo, as a result of his father's experiments on him, was transformed into a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf werewolf]-like creature with enhanced speed, strength, agility, and senses. However, he also lost control over himself, becoming a fierce beast who acted on instinct and impulse. Only with Saturn Girl's help was he able to re-establish some level of control, turning into a more humanoid form, though still possessing wolflike attributes. Soon afterward, he joined the Legion and took his codename in honor of past heroes. James Tucker described him as "a loner but longs to be closer to people. His appearance makes him look a bit feral, but his personality is anything but. He's the cool dude who's actually insecure inside." He seems to have feelings for Phantom Girl. In episode 1.13 ("Sundown, Part 2"), he admits to like baking. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chameleon_Boy Chameleon Boy] debuted in the Season Two opener of the series as one of the newest members of the Legion. He has the ability to shapeshift all or part of his body into something else, animate or inanimate, as well as utilize the strength and power of what he transforms into. His father funds the Legion, which allows them access to expensive material (such as battle cruisers). Chameleon Boy seems to be one of the few members of the team that has a fun-loving and sarcastic disposition, the reason of which being that the rest of the team has had to deal with so many issues the past couple of years, they've become more solemn. He is good friends with Karate Kid, and in the episode in which the two met, "Cam" revealed that he is double-jointed. Villains *'''The Fatal Five:''' The Fatal Five, consisting of the original five members (although Emerald Empress is the leader rather than Tharok), is one of the main villain teams on the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super Heroes]'' animated series. The group appears in four episodes in season one. It is unclear when and how the group assembled in this continuity; the Sun-Eater storyline is adapted into the first season finale but the Fatal Five are the villains fought in the series premiere. The Fatal Five were released by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex Imperiex] alongside the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super-Villains Legion of Super-Villains] from their prison, though the group disbanded when Validus was taken by Imperiex while the Emerald Empress was rendered powerless by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matter-Eater_Lad Matter-Eater Lad] and abandoned by her remaining teammates. Both Validus and Persuader were later seen operating alone, albeit under the aegis of Imperiex. *'''Alexis:''' In the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super Heroes]'' episode "Legacy", the young Superman meets Alexis (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Strong Tara Strong]), the "richest girl in the galaxy" in the 31st century, who also has a knack with machinery and access to her own corporation's powerful technology. A beautiful [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_hair redhead] who wears a purple jumpsuit (echoing Lex Luthor's original hair color and classic costume), Alexis starts out as a friend of Superman, but is scorned when he refuses to neglect his duties with the Legion in favor of spending time with her. However, she does kiss Superman in season two when he shows her her error. *The lineup consists of Lightning Lord, Hunter, Esper, Tyr, Wave, and Ron-Karr. This version is primarily led by Lightning Lord. Calling themselves the "Light Speed Vanguard", they pretend to be superheroes and attempt to out-perform the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super-Heroes Legion of Super-Heroes]. However, they are soon revealed to be financially motivated [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protection_money protector-extortionists] and assassins. The team, minus Lightning Lord, return at the beginning of Season 2 assisting the Fatal Five. Now led exclusively by Tyr, they appear as one of several teams of villains released from prison by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex Imperiex]. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainiac_5 Brainiac 5] later refers to them as the Legion of Super-Villains. *'''Braniac:''' In ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super Heroes]'', Brainiac 5 is a descendant of the original Brainiac 1.0 (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corey_Burton Corey Burton]) who is an unwanted robot on his home planet. In the second season episode "Message in a Bottle", Brainiac 5 reveals the past atrocities caused by his predecessor, one such atrocity being the shrinking and abduction of the Kryptonian city of Kandor, which would cause a chain of events leading to the demise of Krypton. Later in the episode, Brainiac 5 accesses the locked-down collective memory of Brainiac 1.0 to combat Imperiex. Brainiac 1.0 confesses to Brainiac 5 that he has watched him since he came online, and offers Brainiac 5 a chip that he tells him is an upgrade that will open "new avenues of possibility", ending the statement with "The choice is yours." Brainiac 5 then downloads the information. In the two-part [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Series_finale series finale]. Brainiac 1.0 shows ever increasing presence over his descendant, trying to make him fulfill his destiny. It is revealed then that Imperiex purposely had Brainiac 5 take the upgrade so that he would become Brainiac and join his ranks. By the time he begins a full scale assault on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super-Heroes Legion of Super-Heroes], Brainiac 1.0 has fully taken over and obliterates his attacking forces with devastating new weapons. *'''Sun-Eater:''' A Sun Eater is released from a weapon holdings platform by a renegade Controller. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainiac_5 Brainiac 5] explains the Sun Eaters were created during an interstellar war called the "Great Crisis". Created to scare the two sides into ending the conflict, the weapon was only used twice, but then proved impossible to destroy or dismantle. The Legion teams with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatal_Five Fatal Five] to create a weapon that can destroy it. When the weapon fails to detonate due to a faulty connection, Ferro Lad sacrifices himself to act as a conductor. *'''Dark Circle: '''The Dark Circle appears as a terrorist organization seeking to overthrow the United Planets in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super Heroes].'' *'''Imperiex: '''Imperiex appears in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super Heroes]'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_animated_television_series animated series], voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Morris_%28actor%29 Phil Morris].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex#cite_note-1 [2]] The character was deemed to be a big enough threat to be used as the primary villain for the entire second season, but enough of a blank slate that his "real" DC Universe history could be modified for the TV version.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex#cite_note-2 [3]]As opposed to his comic-book incarnation, this Imperiex instead relies on physical, direct combat. He can fly, is stronger than Superman, and is virtually indestructible. The only time that he is vulnerable is when he uses a cannon mounted in his chest, which is also his most powerful weapon. In addition, he has extendable claws and he wields a pair of powerful swords that can fire out waves of energy. He is also exceptionally intelligent and cunning. In the show, Imperiex was originally an alien (presumably from the planet Apokolips) raised in a gladiator lifestyle; over time his body was modified by the technology created by a scientist named Abel that allowed a perfect union of organic tissue and cybernetics. In the 41st century, Imperiex has wiped out nearly all resistance that stands in his way, with only a clone of Superman named [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kell-El&action=edit&redlink=1 Kell-El] left to oppose him. Unable to stop Imperiex and his army, Kell-El travels back to the 31st century to recruit the Legion of Superheroes to help stop Imperiex. *'''Grimbor: '''Grimbor appears in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_of_Super_Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Legion of Super-Heroes]. '' He has been working with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperiex Imperiex] when it came to stealing items and has been pursued by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemesis_Kid Nemesis Kid] (who was pursuing Grimbor on behalf of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Science_Police Science Police]) and the Legion of Super Heroes. When most of the Legion ended up hit by a weapon that removed their powers, only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karate_Kid_%28comics%29 Karate Kid] was left to fight him. Karate Kid managed to defeat him when one of Grimbor's chains got caught in a shaft and Grimbor was seemingly destroyed when Karate Kid triggered an explosive device on his belt. Season 1: 2005-2006 Season 2: 2007-2008 Season 3: 2010 ''Superman: Unleashed'' episodes '''Season 1: 2004-2005''' '''Season 2: 2005-2006''' '''Season 3: 2006-2007'''=